destinos unidos
by sanbriefsharuno
Summary: universo alterno , tras ser destruida la tierra a manos de los saiyan bulma y vegeta descubriran que su destino juntos no es tan lejano hasta que por un error,su orgullo lo pierda todo incluido a ella
1. el principio

_**-Destinos unidos-**_

_**Capitulo-1-el principio:**_

Viajando por la silenciosa galaxia solo se escucha el sonido de la velocidad de dos naves de forma cilíndrica viajando a una gran velocidad a una distancia de unos 30 metros cada una , dentro de las dos naves se encuentran dos hombres aparentemente descansando del viaje hasta que el sonido de uno de los radares leyendo unas lecturas en la nave alerta a uno de ellos provocando que este abra los ojos

-Hm ¿? He nappa ¡- alzando la cabeza y hablando por el intercomunicador de la nave sin inmutarse de su postura inicial-

-dime te escucho-abriendo los ojos y mirando las lecturas

-¿Te has fijado?, ese planeta no sale en el radar sin embargo en las lecturas dice que tiene un potencial tecnológico bastante alto-

-Es cierto según las coordenadas aquí no debería haber ningún planeta-

-Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña parada para inspeccionar y dejarlo como en las coordenadas ¿?-sonriendo orgullosamente y cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta-

-Jaja suena divertido vamos hacer que desaparezca todo y veremos si podemos sacar algo de provecho-cruzándose de brazos preparándose para descender-

-Je. Muy bien-igualmente preparándose para descender-

Las dos naves descienden al planeta y tras pasando su atmosfera aterrizan en una zona desértica formando así una gran grieta, al aterrizar las compuertas se abren y los dos hombres salen de las naves registrando lo primero que ven en el dispositivo

-No parece que haya fuertes fuerzas de combate-elevándose hasta tocar suelo llano-

-No debe ser un planeta de guerreros me pregunto qué clase de planeta es este-tocando igualmente el suelo-

-el planeta no está mal cuidado podremos sacar algún beneficio de el-

-mi dispositivo capta fuerzas a unos 50 kilómetros de aquí-conectando el dispositivo de su oreja-

-Parece que la población esta hacia allí que te parece si vamos hacerles una visita y acabamos con sus problemas ¿?- volviendo a elevarse -

-vamos- elevándose como su compañero los dos emprenden el vuelo llegando hasta una zona muy habitada y a simple vista de buena civilización, bien cuidada y de adelantada tecnología-

- no parecen muy fuertes sin embargo detecto dos ki que sobresalen poco más de la media del planeta- Conectando el rastreador de ki y coordenadas del aparato que va de la oreja al ojo-

-Si yo también las he notado sin embargo no son ningún problema-

Ya en el centro de la población ven a un circulo de personas reunidas alrededor de 2 personas

-Parece que una de las fuentes de ki proviene de esa hembra sin embargo no tiene nada que hacer contra su adversario-

Vegeta tocando de nuevo su aparato para asegurarse

-Si eso parece-no será un problema eliminarlos de este planeta-

En el centro de todo esto hay dos personas un hombre bastante musculoso y muy grande, vestido con ropa de deporte y una chica aparentemente bella de pelo azul largo por los hombros con una coleta de los mechones principales del pelo, vestida igualmente con ropa de deporte oscura con playeros de espaldas al gran hombre y con la mirada fija hacia delante

-He mocosa es que te has perdido o que ¿?-

-(…)-

-Te ha comido la lengua el gato o es que temes enfrentarte a alguien tan fuerte como yo jaja-

-Ho... cállate-

-Como te atreves a mandarme callar sabes a caso quien soy ¿? Soy el más fuerte de este planeta jajaja-este anda unos pasos haciendo temblar el suelo hacia la chica que aun le da la espalda-

-En serio ¿? Permíteme dudarlo-girándose hacia el hombre sin encararlo completamente-

-Me estas retando niñata ¿? Es que acaso no has oído hablar del gran sporobich ¿?-alzando el puño muy furioso hacia a ella-

-Retarte ¿? Si peleo contigo ya no sería un reto jaja no merecería la pena perder el tiempo-sonriendo con gran orgullo-

-Aunque su ki es fuerte el del otro hombre es aun más fuerte no tendrá posibilidades-mirando desganado hacia los dos adversarios-

-Hay que reconocer que tiene agallas, no creo que merezca la pena verlo-

-Ahora veras niñata eso te enseñara a no meterte con los fuertes- sporobich trata de atacarla lanzando un puñetazo hacia la chica pero en un rápido movimiento y una ágil velocidad desaparece y aparece justo antes de colisionar el puñetazo parándolo con el brazo y sonriendo divertida, todo esto no pasa desapercibido para un príncipe saiyan que observa todo un tanto sorprendido-

-Has visto eso ¿? Su fuerza ha crecido en un momento y ha parado el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo- sorprendido y tocando de nuevo su localizador-

-a lo mejor este planeta es más interesante de lo que es je.-sonriendo con malicia

Bulma aun en la misma pose frenando el golpe con un brazo y con la misma sonrisa y sporobich intentando ganar la defensa de ella empleando aun más fuerza

-Pe-pero como has…-

-No deberías hablar tanto un día tu lengua será tu perdición-

Aun sonriendo y aprovechando un despiste de su adversario de un rápido movimiento hace caer a sporobich al suelo dolorido por la caída

-Y por cierto no me vuelvas a llamar niñata, tengo nombre y soy la gran...-

-BULMAAAA!-

-Ho…Ho….-intentando girarse e irse….-

Una mujer de pelo negro y un moño con mechones caídos a cada lado de la cabeza pasaba por ahí buscando a algo o mejor dicho a alguien y al ver lo que sucedía se acerco corriendo

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ LLEVO BUSCANDOTE UN BUEN RATO!-

-m-milk... Ve-veras te-te lo puedo explicar jeje…-girándose hacia la morena y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente asustada-

-Has visto vence a ese tipo sin problemas y se asusta por los gritos de esa otra hembra-

-patético…-con su aparente ceño fruncido y una gota-

-Y TÚ!-girándose hacia sporobich que aun sigue en el suelo mirando la situación incrédulo-

-COMO TE ATREVES A RETAR A LA PRINCESA!-

-Princesa ¿?-vegeta mirando sorprendido la situación-

-Milk por favor no hace falta que…-

-ACASO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO ¿? COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR A SI A LA PRINCESA MUESTRA MAS RESPETO- cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos muy cabreada-

-no-no sabía que…-Todas las gentes que los rodeaban se arrodillan exceptuando a vegeta y a nappa y sporobich también inclina hacia ella igualmente-

-Su majestad… estábamos muy preocupados-varios guardias llegan rodeándoles-

-La ha molestado este hombre ¿?-

-Pues…

-No, pasee por aquí y me tropecé con él, no ha sido culpa suya

-Pero bulma…

-Milk, no ha pasado nada y quiero volver a casa-Bulma mirando a milk más seriamente y comienza andar de nuevo-

-Pero bulma… el…-

-He dicho que volvemos!-comenzando a caminar-

-Ahhhhh siiiiiiiii-milk la sigue asustada pero pronto se encamina a seguir a la princesa, pero los guardias incrédulos de todo se quedan ahí parados -

-GUARDIAS VAMOS! ¬¬

-He siii-

-Sii, vayan despejando aquí no hay nada que ver-Nappa y vegeta observan incrédulos la situación hasta que todos se marchan-

-Parece que este planeta es más interesante de lo que pensaba-girándose y comenzando a andar-

-Entonces no lo destruiremos ¿?-

-Todo a su tiempo aun quiero investigar un poco más sobre este - Vegeta comienza a andar con los brazos cruzados-

-Como prefiere quedarse ¿?-

-Cuestionas mis órdenes nappa ¿?-vegeta se para y fulminando a nappa con la mirada-

-Por supuesto que no mi señor-

-Je. Eso pensaba-Vegeta sonríe nuevamente orgullosamente y comienza a andar seguido por nappa

-en el castillo-

-Bulma pero en que estabas pensando-

-En dar una vuelta…-

En una extensa sala pero con escasos muebles bulma se encuentra sentada en una mesa mientras es sometida por el interrogatorio de milk

-Bulma es que no lo entiendes ¿? No puedes salir del palacio sin vigilancia ni escolta esto ya no es la tierra!-

-lo se milk solo quería dar una vuelta como en…-

-bulma-agarrado sus manos y mirándola comprensiva-esto ya no es la tierra ahora tienes responsabilidades de las que tienes que ocuparte por tu pueblo y por los tratados con otros planetas, no solo soy tu consejera de confianza si no que también soy tú mejor amiga y por suerte para ti estaré encima de ti vigilándote las 24 horas del día-sonriendo ampliamente

-ahora sí que echo de menos la tierra…

-insinúas algo ¬¬-apretando sus manos-

-no…nada….- milk Suelta sus manos y recuperando su tono de riña y gracia -

-Asique ya estas dejando esos paseos por el pueblo fuera de mi vigilancia-

-Jaja venga ya chichi, que me va a pasar nadie se atreve con la gran bulma briefs la más inteligente, la más bella, la más…-

-sarcástica e infantil ¿?-

- fuerte y fantástica ¬¬-

-Ja! Que te lo has creído eso será después de mí-

-Quieres practicar ¿?-miranda desafiante-

-Claro que si-

-En el planeta vegeta -

las Dos naves con forma esférica aterrizan en la pista de aterrizaje de vegetasei

-Señor…-

-Si ¿?-

-Su hijo el príncipe vegeta acaba de llegar del planeta marroc-

-Bien iré en seguida-

-Puedes retirarte nappa de momento no te necesito-vegeta y nappa saliendo de las naves-

-Si mi príncipe-haciendo el saludo de respeto hacia la casa real saiyan-

-Hijo que bien que estés aquí que tal en el planeta marroc ¿?

-no tuvimos problemas padre-

-Muy bien, acompáñame a palacio tu madre tiene ganas de verte-padre e hijo se dirigen a un gran palacio no muy decorado con el emblema saiyan por todas partes hasta llegar al salón principal hacia el trono-

-Hijo mío que alegría verte no estás herido ¿?-

-Claro que no madre-

-Vegeta cuéntanos alguna novedad en el frente-el rey se sienta en su trono y la reina lo sigue de pie a su lado-

-No, pero debo preguntarte algo-

-y bien ¿?-

-Al volver nos encontramos con un planeta que no salía en nuestras coordenadas…

-Je. Debes referirte al planeta airmea-

-Mm ¿?-

-se dice que es el planeta del viento. Cuando el planeta tierra fue destruido por uno de nuestros ejércitos algunos terrícolas consiguieron salvarse y se instalaron en ese planeta-

-los briefs fueron colocados al frente de la realeza por sus avances tecnológicos e inventos en la tierra, cuando destruimos su planeta hicimos un pacto asique tienes terminantemente prohibido destruir ese planeta-

-Hm, vuestros asuntos no me interesan pero si tanto insistís no le hare nada a ese estúpido planeta, no merece la pena-

-Vegeta muestra un poco de respeto gracias a los briefs nuestro planeta posee una alta tecnología y las cámaras de gravedad que tu usas-

-como ¿?-

-a cambio de inmunidad nosotros recibimos parte de su tecnología hasta sean convertido en seres de nuestra confianza por eso no puedes tocar ese planeta-el rey es cortado por su esposa-

-Es más vegeta la semana que viene hay una cumbre entre los planetas más fuertes y las familias reales asique es obligatoria tu presencia…. y-

-seguramente no es aburrido ,si no que sobre pasa los limites del aburrimiento pero es un comienzo y los comienzos cuestan y escribo este fanfic porque es una forma de disfrutar escribiendo pero prometo mejorar.


	2. conociendote

_**-capitulo 2 -conociéndote-**_

-Es más vegeta la semana que viene hay una cumbre entre los planetas más fuertes y las familias reales asique es obligatoria tu presencia…. y-

-hn olvídalo no pienso ir-cruzándose de brazos frente al trono-

-vegeta muestra más respeto tenemos que ir como representantes de la raza más poderosa del universo-

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, prefiero entrenar antes que pasar 3 días en esa absurda reunión con otras estúpidas familias de débiles planetas y… has dicho que irán las familias reales incluido los descendientes?-

-Así es

-Je… será interesante-vegeta sonríe orgullosamente lo que deja a un desconcertado rey saiyan-

-Se puede saber a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud ¿?-

-A nada importante me iré a entrenar-vegeta abandona la sala del trono dejando a unos sorprendidos reyes-

-Qué crees que es lo que le tiene tan cautivado?-

-No lo sé, pero nunca había visto a vegeta tan dispuesto a ir a una cumbre-

-vegeta nunca antes se había comportado de ese modo

-yo no me preocuparía, A lo mejor ha encontrado una diversión

-Qué? Eso no es posible vegeta solo entrena y no tiene más que 16 años

-Jeje y eso que importa ¿? Yo a su edad no hacía más que entrenar y además…-en un rápido movimiento el rey vegeta coloca a la reina encima de él-a esa edad yo te conocí a ti-el rey se lanza a besar a la reina

-solo espero que valga la pena-correspondiendo el beso-

Vegeta pasaba andando por el pasillo real hasta llegar a una sala y un joven de cabello negro y alborotado prácticamente de su misma edad le esperaba tras la puerta continuando su paso al verle

-Príncipe vegeta…

-Kakarroto necesito un favor

-Entrenar de nuevo señor ¿?

-Aparte, necesito que la próxima semana me acompañes a la cumbre entre familias reales

-Señor será un honor acompañarle pero no se que ponerme…-sonriendo nervioso pasando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza-

-Idiota tu vas como siempre!-

-A vale jejejeje-

-deja de hacer el vago y vamos a entrenar-llegando a una sala y poniéndose en posición-

Había pasado una semana y una gran nave con el emblema de la familia real de los saiyan en la parte delantera aterriza en una zona escasamente desértica cerca de lo que parece las ruinas de una muralla rodeando un palacio de piedra bastante iluminado

-Vegeta hemos llegado, por favor se cortes con los invitados y no lances a nadie por los aires como el año pasado-

-Je. No hacía más que molestarme se lo merecía-sonriendo orgullosamente ante el recuerdo-

-Aun así compórtate-los 4 integrantes bajan de la nave y se dirigen andando hacia el palacio pasando por un pasillo de piedra con vistas a las pistas de aterrizaje hasta que llegan a una especie de cúpula donde el rey entrega su brazo a la reina y los dos pasan seguidos de vegeta y de goku detrás de el

- Rey vegeta, reina myrtha es un placer volver a veros y al príncipe vegeta

-un placer para nosotros también -Vegeta no soportando más la absurda conversación se alejo de ellos y, goku se aleja unos momentos pero regresa con un montón de comida en las manos y en la boca con vegeta y parece que el está buscando algo-

-Príncipe vegeta busca a alguien?-ingiriendo grandes cantidades de comida

-De donde has sacado toda esa comida?

-De la mesa de…

-Compórtate estas en una cumbre real no sé ni si quiera porque te he traído- De repente algo llama la atención de vegeta más bien alguien en una de las terrazas y sonríe ante la idea-

-Porque sonríe ¿?

-Cállate idiota!-girando la cabeza para que Kakarroto no notara su leve sonrojo-

-Bien señores es la hora de la cena por favor siéntense- Todos se dirigen a las mesas y se sientan según el lugar que corresponde la mesa de la familia real saiyan a un lado del pasillo y al otro lado enfrente de ello los briefs-

Ya todos sentados en las respectivas mesas mientras les sirven la comida un señor mayor golpea con el cuerpo de una cuchara una copa y reclamando la atención del público

-Bien bienvenidos a la centenaria cumbre de las distintas casas reales más importantes- El techo tiene las banderas con los escudos de cada casa-

-Este año no solo han nacido nuevos herederos a la corona como en el caso de la casa real forrest y aranc -Respectivamente los nombrados se levantan en modo de saludo mientras los demás aplauden-

-Si no que también la casa real de los saiyan ha incrementado su poder gracias al príncipe vegeta que ha acabado con el planeta marroc el solo –nuevamente vuelven a aplaudir y pero vegeta se reúsa a levantarse y se queda en su típica pose en la silla de brazos cruzados ignorando lo que ocurre a su alrededor-

-Levántate vegeta

-Hmn no tengo porque hacerlo-cesando los aplausos vuelve el silencio-

-Y como no en el planeta air la casa real de airmea la señorita bulma briefs ha logrado potenciar los tanques de regeneración en un 67 % con más potencia mas la creación de uno de los prototipos de naves con una velocidad de más de 7.500 unidades de fuerza g

-hn?

-Vamos bulma querida levántate-su madre sonriendo con una amplia sonrisa emocionada-

-Enhorabuena hija

-bien bulma-milk emocionada lanza el puño al aire animando a su amiga-

-M-muchas gracias-Bulma se levanta sonrojada y vegeta la ve confuso por lo que ha logrado y además ve que está muy hermosa con un vestido de la realeza nada que ver con la ropa de ejercicio con la que la vio por primera vez

-Vaya esa chica es extraordinaria

-Y parece que no solo ha llamado nuestra atención-el rey mira en dirección a su hijo y la reina al verlo imita la acción siguiendo su mirada, vegeta parecía muy concentrado mirando a la chica hasta que esta vuelve a tomar asiento-

-mañana los lideres de cada planeta de reunirán para iniciar la 1 asamblea de esta reunión, Muy bien y con estas palabras mis más sinceras felicitaciones y espero que disfruten de la cena-Y por último se escucharon nuevos aplausos hasta que todos empezaron a comer –

Al cabo de un rato, durante la cena vegeta su padre y goku hacen honor a otra de las características saiyan de comer grandes cantidades sin modales hasta que Vegeta deja de comer al ver que chichi y bulma se levantan y se van a una de las terrazas del castillo

-Señor?

-Vegeta?-el rey y Kakaroto levantan la vista sorprendidos ante la actitud de vegeta-

-He recordado que tenía algo que hacer vamos Kakarroto-haciendo aman de levantarse-

-No puede esperar al final de la cena? aun no he acaba…

-¬¬ cuestionas mis órdenes?-golpeando la mesa-

-n-no ya voy-levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a vegeta los dos llegan al principio de la terraza y ven a las dos chicas hablando en ella y se quedan al principio de la entrada-

-Te repito que gane yo, yo soy la más fuerte

-Ja! Sigue soñando milk

-De vez en cuando podías admitir mi gran fuerza, mi superioridad, mi belleza mí…

-Claro milk…-bulma aburrida de la conversación gira la vista fijándose en una de las dos personas que están en la entrada de la terraza-goku ¿? Goku eres tu ¿?

-Hn ¿?

-Bulma ¿? Bulma madre mía que cambiada estas

-es normal han pasado ya 7 años desde que nos vimos

-¿Goku?

-¿M-milk?- Las miradas de goku y chichi se cruzan sonrojándose mutuamente sorprendidos y felices de reencontrarse /

-Vaya cuanto tiempo…

-Si m-mucho…- Con el brazo detrás de la cabeza, sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado chichi despierta de su nube que otra persona está detrás de goku de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared-

-He? qui-quien es tu amigo?

-Amigo?-esa era una idea que enfurecía a vegeta-

-Ho perdonad él es el príncipe de los…

-Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyan-

-Le conoces bulma ¿?-chichi estaba desconcertada por todo-

-El ordeno la destrucción del planeta tierra

-Hn! Hice un favor a la galaxia-sin inmutarse de su posición y sin mirar a bulma-

-*después de esto no se atreverá a decirme nada he ganado, es normal todos me tem…*

-Pues hazme un favor a mí y desaparece-vegeta ante tal respuesta abre los ojos sorprendido, nadie antes se había atrevido a retarlo y menos una raza inferior que había visto de lo que era capaz-

-*me-me ha retado ¿?*Como te atreves mocosa yo podría acabar contigo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-Ja! Pues despídete de la tecnología proporcionada a tu pueblo-cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado indignada-

de creerte muy importante para ser tan insignificante, hay más científicos estúpidos en la galaxia-no podía dejar de dejar de sonreír orgulloso iba a ganar de nuevo esta lucha verbal con la chica-

-Sí y que quieran trabajar para ti muchos…

-Je si saben lo que les conviene lo harán

-Pues ya estas tardando en acabar conmigo vamos!- bulma no podía sentirse más frustrada no solo había ordenado la destrucción de su planeta, el planeta donde nació se crio y donde tenía una vida si no que ese mismo ser se estaba burlando de ella y de la única cosa que la había ayudado a sobrevivir, su inteligencia.-

-Bulma…

-No milk, quiero ver como acaba conmigo después de destruir mi planeta con qué derecho lo hiciste!

-La ley del más fuerte solo los débiles padecen

-Prefiero ser débil a no tener cerebro y exterminar especies pudiendo dormir así por las noches-en la mirada de bulma solo se podía ver resentimiento ese hombre la estaba sacando de sus casillas…-

-No veo por qué debería quitarme el sueño algo tan insignificante-dejando de sonreír pero sin apaciguar sus facciones frías-

-Engreído!

-Vulgar!-esta situación ya estaba empezando a cabrearle

-Por favor pasen al salón para el baile real-anuncia una voz de lejos-

-Vámonos Kakarroto-vegeta se desquita de la pared aun con los brazos cruzados y sin cruzar miradas con bulma se gira marchándose-

-Lo mismo digo chichi-bulma igualmente se gira pero ella se marcha en dirección contraria pero hacia el mismo destino-

Al llegar al salón a pesar de haber ido cada uno por su lado la familia real saiyan conversa con la familia briefs

-Yujuu bulma querida ven aquí-bulma al oír la voz de su madre se dirige hacia ellos deseando no encontrarse nuevamente con vegeta-

-Bulma estos son el rey y la reina del planeta vegeta

-Encantada bulma

-Es…es un placer

-Este es nuestro hijo vegeta

-Si ya nos conocemos-

-Hn!

-prepárense para iniciar el baile...-vegeta solo quería estrangular a esa ridícula voz-


	3. confusiones

-capitulo 3-

Vegeta estaba frustrado andando por los pasillos de palacio andando de un lado a otro, habían pasado 4 días y ya estaban en el planeta vegeta. Nunca antes se había arrepentido tanto de haber acudido a una cumbre ni de haber dejado vivo a alguien

No solo esa bruja de pelo azul se había atrevido a retarlo y ha ignorarlo durante la mayoría del tiempo sino que encima no había salido de sus pensamientos desde la noche del baile no había podido quitársela de la cabeza…

/ Flash back /

-Señores prepárense para el baile real-esa voz no dejaba de incordiar en los momentos menos oportunos-

-Hija querida no saldrás a bailar ?^^

-Pues yo…

-Bulma porque no bailas con el príncipe vegeta-goku y su inocencia…-

-Qué?-Bulma se sonrojo notablemente ante la pregunta de goku-

-Hm… ni lo pienses los saiyans no bailamos es seria una deson…

-Milk! Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-extendiendo la mano nerviosamente incitando a Milk a bailar y sufriendo aten la mirada asesina de vegeta por haberlo interrumpido-

-Claro que si-siguiendo a goku y dando gracias por alejarse de la batalla que se avecinaba entre el príncipe y bulma-

-Idiota, patético, estupi…

-Que decías de los saiyans?-mirándolo divertida y acusadoramente-

-Hm! No me compares con alguien de su categoría mujer, je-abriendo los ojos mirándola

-Que…que miras tanto-no podía dejar de sonrojarse al sentir la atenta mirada de vegeta recorriéndola, normalmente estaba acostumbrada a la mirada de todos cuando la veían sin embargo sentir que él la miraba la ponía muy nerviosa-

-Je-cerrando nuevamente los ojos volviendo a su postura inicial y con una sonrisa maligna-

-No te hagas ilusiones mujer-abriendo de nuevo los ojos mirándola

-Además…

-a-además qué?

-Ningún loco en esta sala seria lo bastante estúpido como bailar con una chica tan fea y tan gritona como tú!- Bulma estaba en shock nunca nadie la había llamado de esa forma, estaba poniéndose furiosa y al mismo tiempo estaba estática…-

-Vegeta!-no solo bulma estaba sorprendida ante las palabras si no todos los que escucharon la conversación lo estaban, bulma comenzaba a reaccionar frunciendo el ceño mirando al suelo-

-Se mas educado mocoso no te he criado de ese modo-bulma al borde de la explosión cerrando los ojos de la rabia hacia el suelo-

-Yo digo lo que quiero

-Mono estúpido…-todos miraron a bulma seguía mirando al suelo furiosa con los puños cerrados -

-Que has dicho mocosa ¿?-ahora vegeta era el que estaba comenzando a enfadarse nadie se había atrevido a retarlo como ella y mucho menos a insultarlo sin castigo-

-Estúpido mono infernal como te atreves a decirme eso! Soy la gran bulma briefs, briefs la más hermosa la más inteligente la mas…

-Vulgar, insolente y gritona ¿?-vegeta volvía a sonreír si ella lo iba a insultar él no se quedaría atrás, volvería a ganar de nuevo como siempre ,Bulma ya estaba explotando y acusándolo con una furia en los ojos que por poco atemoriza al príncipe de los saiyans-

-Idiota mono insípido! No te compares con alguien como yo, te debes de creer muy fuerte y poderoso pero estas solo más solo que la una! Que vas destruyendo planeta por planeta habitante por habitante para sentirte poderoso porque en realidad no lo eres y necesitas destruir para sentirte vivo porque estas solo-ahora si había

-Bulma querida…-

-(…)-vegeta estaba confundido no entendía porque pero le había dolido eso que le había dicho bulma, en cierto modo tenía razón el estaba solo, siempre había estado solo…-

-Señorita bailaría conmigo ¿?-uno de los invitados se inclino invitándola-

Me das pena vegeta-bulma acepta la mano del caballero-y al parecer no soy tan despreciable para todos-dicho esto se giro y se marcho a la pista junto al hombre-

/ Fin del flash Bach /

-Que yo le doy pena ?Como se atreve insolente mocosa vulgar gritona aah-pasando las manos por su cabellera-toda esta situación es patética, este asunto no se merece ni un segundo de mi tiempo-vegeta seguía andando de un lado a otro en uno de los extensos pasillos de palacio hasta que una puerta se abre, vegeta reacciona al ver a un grupo de saiyans salir dejando paso principalmente al rey que inmediatamente se acerca el continuando con su caminata-

-padre-caminando a su lado

-vegeta debo partir hacia el planeta airemea un grupo de guerreros han llegado bastante malheridos tras encontrarse con uno de los escuadrones de freeazer necesito mas tanques de regeneración, por tanto te ocuparas de los temas del plane…

-iré contigo

-como dices ¿?

-te acompañare a ese planeta-caminando hasta el final del pasillo hasta el salón real

-tú nunca has querido acompañarme si no es para destruir un planeta que es lo que te pasa ¿?

-no te emociones padre, solo quiero probar una de sus cámaras de gravedad avanzadas, mi razón no es darte compañía si no entrenar-cruzándose de brazos antes de cruzar la puerta-

-prepárate en 5 minutos saldremos-abandonando la sala dejando a vegeta solo

-perfecto je.-sonriendo orgullosamente, esta vez la vería y la haría pagar por todo-

/

-como se atrevió a llamarme fea y gritona –arreglando una de las cámaras de gravedad e intentado potenciarla aun mas-y para acabar me llamo gritona, histérica vulgar aah!-tirando la llave inglesa al suelo-

-querido no estás feliz de ver a bulma tan contenta ¿?-dos personas miraban la situación desde la puerta sin que ella notara su presencia-

-la verdad no sé si ese es el termino correcto en vez de arreglarlo la va a destruir…

-sabes yo no entiendo de esto pero creo que esa cosa no se arreglara sola

-gracias Milk tus ánimos son de gran ayuda-bulma tampoco se había cerciorado de la presencia de esta que estaba detrás suyo sentada encima de una mesa-

-porque no reconoces que cierto saiyan ocupa tu mente ¿?-bajándose de la mesa de un salto y dirigiéndose a ella-

-ja!-levantándose y cruzándose de brazos con ojos cerrados orgullosamente-ese principito no me interesa en absoluto por mí como si se muere en la destrucción de un planeta!

-quien ha mencionado al príncipe ¿? –Bulma abriendo los ojos nerviosa al darse cuenta de su error-yo iba a mencionar a goku pero veo que estaba equivocada-cruzándose de brazos en las espaldas mirando sorprendida a bulma, jamás lo habría adivinado…-

-por cierto que tal con goku se os ve muy unidos-intentando evadir el tema-

-que de verdad ¿?-sonroja- bu-bueno la verdad es que yo ya había notado algo y…

-sabes Milk me voy a retirar estoy un poco agotada ya seguiré con este proyecto más tarde-marchándose rápidamente y dejando sola a Milk-

-pero que la pasa ¿?

Bulma andaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama boca-arriba, había estado todos estos días evitando pensar en todo este tema y no había podido evadirlo mucho por mucho tiempo, desde el día del baile no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que paso, durante los siguientes días en la cumbre había intentado evitarlo pero el destino se había empeñado en hacer que se encontraran siempre por casualidades

/flash back /

-donde narices se habrá metido Milk, cada día está más loca-andando por uno de los jardines

-idiota de kakarotto deje muy claro que quería entrenar a la hora acordada-andando igualmente por los jardines hasta que se detiene al ver a bulma andando hacia él, ella al notarlo frunció el ceño antes de llegar lo cual vegeta noto al instante y se detuvo al igual que bulma-

-veo que no tuviste suficiente con lo de ayer

-ja! Ni pienses que te buscaba, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un estúpido como tu

-porque será que tus ojos lo desmienten

-no tendrías que estar destruyendo un planeta o algo por el estilo ¿?

-Hm! No te preocupes en cuanto acabe esta cumbre yo mismo me ocupare de destruir tu planeta

-eres un cobarde ruin cruel y despreciable

-y tu una vulgar histérica gritona mocosa estúpida

-esto no ha terminado-bulma furiosa marchándose

-claro que no estúpida!-vegeta imita su acción y se marcha en dirección contraria a bulma-

-pero ha estos dos que les pasa ¿?

-no se pero ni siquiera notaron nuestra presencia-goku y Milk había presenciado toda la pelea bajo el árbol que había al lado de ellos, pero ellos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no notaron que estaban allí y olvidaron que los buscaban-

/ Fin flash back /

Bulma coloca su mano en su frente pensativa en todo lo ocurrido, debería odiarlo por insultarla y humillarla y destruir su planeta sin embargo no podía hacerlo ni si quiera encontraba una respuesta…

-bulma estás ahí ¿?-la voz de su madre sonaba detrás de la puerta

-pasa mama-su madre abrió la puerta y se acerco sentándose al lado de su hija-cariño tenemos visita no vas a venir ¿?

-la verdad es que prefiero dar una vuelta, me reuniré con vosotros más tarde

-como quieras cariño ^^ hay pastelitos en la cocina por si tienes hambre-abandonando la habitación-

-ni si quiera en mi habitación puedo estar sola, será mejor que tome el aire-Bulma paseaba por los jardines tratando de tranquilizarse y buscar una explicación a todo lo acontecido hasta que…

-que haces tú aquí ¿?-sorprendida y asustada bulma no fue capaz de mover ninguna articulación-


End file.
